


The Sweetest Lie

by navin



Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Gore, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Sif/Thor (Marvel), No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Thor will be an ass, Violence, What-If, more characters may be added later, will be taking things from journey into mystery and AOA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navin/pseuds/navin
Summary: “What… are you?” Thor mumbled before walking backwards in a hurry, his stare not leaving Loki until he had taken the first step in the stairway, as if turning around would mean exposing himself to unknown dangers.Loki opened his mouth to speak, confused, but then his eyes met his own hands holding the casket and he understood Thor’s reaction. They were no longer the warm pink of the Aesir but a deep, cold, penetrating blue; filled with what looked like scars or markings of some sort. He yelped and let go of the handles.In an Asgard that's still hurting after the aftermaths of the war with Jotunheim, the untold truth of Loki's ancestry has been plunged out to light way quicker than it should have, leaving him to deal with the consequences of a child's game gone wrong.A what-If fanfiction based on a very dark take on Asgard's hate for the Jotnar





	1. A Child's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! i am very exited! This is the first fanfiction I have written from scratch in English (since it is not my first language), and it was Beta-read by my amazing friend Viola.  
> Please go to their AO3 account for some good Jojo fanfiction https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaBeatriceOphelia/pseuds/ViolaBeatriceOphelia

Snow rustled under his feet, the wind merciless to his pain, yet he found a certain comfort in the cold, something rooted deep within his tiny frame. Teary green eyes stared at the vastness of the Asgardian forest and he let a sharp breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. All of this… it had to be a dream; his head felt stuffed with cotton and his vision far too blurred. He couldn’t think, nor talk, nor scheme, just walk, walk away. From what? He wasn’t sure. From the truth? Most likely.

To think the day had started as any other day did, he had breakfast in the dining hall with His mother, his father and his brother. Frigga told Thor to slow down his pace as he basically devoured the food that had been served to him; Odin remained impassive and thoughtful as he always did, and Loki… he just ate quietly as usually. He remembered vaguely bringing up a book he had read as a topic for conversation but this was soon overshadowed by Thor’s childish argument with Frigga, so he had just remained quiet for the rest of their meal.

After that, as they did everyday, the maids came to announce that the tutors were already waiting for them at the castle’s library. This made Loki smile vaguely, for it was in these lessons that he shone best, that he could prove his true worth. His wits had always been his best asset, and where his strength faltered his intelligence shone brightest. The lesson had been simple enough, some Asgardian History, a foreign language, nothing Loki couldn’t handle with ease (and help Thor through). 

FInally, before disaster had befallen him, they had had some free time before their combat practice.In this moments they would play or just do anything else other than their usual prince duties,but right now Thor only seemed annoyed as Loki read in silence.

“Let’s go to the vault.” Thor suggested in his boredom. “Nobody will know…”

Loki looked up from the book he had in his lap and arched an eyebrow curiously. “Father forbids it, Thor. I am not getting in trouble again.” The last time they had disobeyed the All-father because of Thor’s whims it had been bad enough to listen to the neverending scolding they had gotten afterwards.

“Come on Brother, aren’t you curious? He always speaks of the ancient weapons he has there but he never allows us to lay our eyes upon them.” Thor insisted, looking at Loki intently.

The raven-haired boy frowned slightly. He was indeed curious, yet it seemed like too big of a risk to take. “ If we do it, you go in first. And only if there happens to be no guards by the door.” Loki gave in.

“Aye, only if there happens to be no guards.” Thor replied with a bright smile

Loki knew now he should have said no. He shouldn’t have allowed Thor to drag him into that vault, yet there was something about his older brother that always made him yield to his golden will. Maybe that was why everybody loved him so much, not even Loki himself could help but to allow him to do as he pleased.

Both brothers walked through the palace’s empty corridors in silence. Things would have been easier if Loki’s Seidr had enough power to make them both invisible but he was rather new with the whole thing. In perspective, he had been only using it for a very short part of his life and wasn't anywhere near as powerful as their mother was, so they had to make do with what they had, their light weight that made them fast and their hide and seek skills mainly.

When they got to the Vault’s door, the guards were there. Of course they were, they always were there. It would be stupid to leave such powerful weaponry unwatched, and the All-father was far too wise for that to slip past him. The man knew better than to hand his enemies a free pass to that room, for its contents could easily bring the end of Asgard.

As Loki was about to turn and leave he saw Thor’s sulking face and sighed. “Thor… we can’t go in there. Let’s leave.” he pleaded, but his sibling didn’t budge. Rubbing his small fingers on his temples, Loki sighed. “Ok… I guess… I could distract them for a bit, just long enough to get in. I remember there was a vase around the corner in that other corridor. I can make it fall and when they go investigate, then we shall run in. Alright?”  
Thor smiled widely and it was contagious. “You are the best brother, truly, Loki”

They carried out the plan easily enough. It didn’t require much power from Loki, it was simply moving an object, but since it was far from them it just took a bit of extra concentration on his part. As soon as the vase crashed on the ground, the Guards ran to the corridor to see what had happened and that was their cue. Both boys smirked and rushed to the vault. Together they pushed the heavy door open and slid in.

The room was submerged in partial darkness, the flames from the torches adorning the walls were dim and it took a little while for their young eyes to adjust. There were some stairs going down and they took careful steps on their descending path. In front of them there was something reminiscent of a squared stone pillar cut in half, and over it, the Casket of Ancient Winters . They had heard their father talk about it many times before, and it looked every bit as imposing as he had described it. A glowing blue rectangle, similar to a box, with metal adornments and handles and an intricate pattern over its smooth surface. The power of Jotunheim, contained, seized and at Asgard’s disposal.

On the walls hang other mighty weapons, Jarnbjorn, Mjölnir, the Odinsword, Megingjord and many more they didn’t even know about. Both kids looked at each other in silent joy. Even their dad’s Gungnir and the box holding Gram were there!

“Loki! Let’s play warriors! “ Thor chimed in, his voice a bit too loud. Loki put a finger to his lips to make him quiet down.”Okay,” the younger brother answered.“But you’ll have to be the monster first this time, or i will not do it.”

Thor growled and rolled his eyes. “Fineeeee,” he sighed in a mildly annoyed tone. He walked to the casket and held it. It was rather big and heavy for a child his size but Thor was stronger than a lot of adults Loki knew, and he was able to handle it. “For something meant to be used by frost giants, it is not that heavy!” 

Loki chuckled and grabbed a sword at random, a small one for he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it up otherwise. “Oh nasty being of hate! OH DIRTY SCUM FROM FROZEN LANDS!” he dramatized. “I Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, will not allow you to cast your rule of fear over this land no more! Hand over the casket at once!”

Thor walked up to him and held the powerful object up in his hands, then made a sound similar to a roar. “Arghhh!! Odinson! You and your beloved Asgard will perish at my hands as I, King Laufey of Jotunheim expand my domain through all the nine realms using the ancient power of the casket!” Thor put it on the ground, then grabbed another weapon. It was a small axe and just like Loki’s sword, it wasn't hard to wield for a child. They started fighting, the blows not intended to harm but to take the weapon out of the other’s hands. Thor was faster and stronger but Loki had his Seidir, they couldn’t help but giggle in the middle of half hearted battle cries they had to keep low just in case. In the end both were utterly exhausted.

“Alright! I yield, oh mighty prince Loki!” Thor said in a flawless act of defeat. “You may take the casket to the Realm Eternal! You are too powerful for us to fight, but know revenge will come to thee eventually!”

Loki smiled, knowing his brother had only allowed him to win because he was representing their beloved Asgard. He walked to the casket of ancient winters and knelt to pick it up. As soon as his hands touched the artefact he felt an immense yet soothing cold take hold of his body. He breathed out shakily. This was the first time in his life he had felt real cold. He understood what it was of course, and how it should feel. Everybody else around him felt it and sometimes, even seemed to suffer it. He picked it up slowly, his back facing Thor still. 

“It is rather cold to hold, wouldn’t you agree, Brother?” he asked with a very soft unnerving voice. He turned slowly to find his own kin staring at him in utter, incomprehensible shock and horror for the first time in his life. “Thor? Is there something wrong?” he inquired innocently.

“What… are you?” Thor mumbled before walking backwards in a hurry, his stare not leaving Loki until he had taken the first step in the stairway, as if turning around would mean exposing himself to unknown dangers.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, confused, but then his eyes met his own hands holding the casket and he understood Thor’s reaction. They were no longer the warm pink of the Aesir but a deep, cold, penetrating blue; filled with what looked like scars or markings of some sort. He yelped and let go of the handles. The casket hit the ground with a metallic thud. When he looked up again Thor was gone. He could hear the guards screaming at him to stop so he had probably run out, forgetting about them in his desperation to flee. 

_‘Am I cursed? Was the casket cursed? Why didn’t it affect Thor too then?’_ All these questions ran wild in his young mind. He was usually good at understanding the world around him but the implications behind this, he couldn't accept them, thus, wouldn’t let himself understand them. It wasn’t ignorance in his mind but it was the denial that filled his heart that made him blind to the truth. _‘Blue skin. Blue...skin.Why? When I touched the casket…? How? Does this mean I am a…? No, I can’t- I can’t be a frost giant! it must be some sort of illusion!’_ But he knew better than that. There was no trace of that kind of Seidr embedded in the object.

He looked back at his hands after a little while, fearful. The blue was receding and giving in to his skin’s normal colour. He walked backwards just like Thor had done, but instead of going for the door he just went further back into the vault until he hit the pillar that had been holding the casket before and his shaky legs collapsed under his weight. He curled up by it, trying to still his breathing, to compose his shaken little body, but it was futile. 

After what felt like ages for the young god, but could have been only a couple minutes, the door opened and Frigga walked in slowly. He could see her shadow by the frame. “Loki?“ she called faintly and started to walk down. “Oh, dearheart, where are you?” Her voice was filled with grief and pain and sounded so very sad. Seldom had Loki heard his mother sound so distraught. “I am here…” he answered with little strength. He felt drained, his head hurt and he was now fighting tears that tried to slip past his eyes.

Frigga looked down to where he was, holding his knees close to his chest, looking so frail and scared and it was so much worse than she thought it would be when Thor had told them about their incident. Some part of her was wishing her son wouldn’t be smart enough to put two and two together; Thor hadn’t really understood what was going on and now Odin was back in their chambers explaining it to him. She had come here as soon as “Loki” and “blue skin” had come out of her eldest son’s mouth. She had come rushing for her sweet dear Loki, she had come to cradle him in her arms and tell him all was okay when it was clearly _not_. She should have known better, she should have never lied to her kids, she should… It didn't matter now, she realized. All that mattered was right in front of her, about to start weeping uncontrollably. She knelt by his side and touched his shoulder gently. It was still cold, but not burningly so.

“Loki… darling dearest, my beautiful son, I am so sorry you and your brother had to find out this way,” she mumbled, looking at him with intensity.

His distant eyes soon shifted to meet hers and some red still spiraled around the pupil. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it once again. He wasn’t sure what to say, what to ask. He bit his lower lip and gathered resolve but his words came out in such a pitiful tone. “Momma, what am I…? Why did my skin turn blue? Why didn’t Thor’s? Momma, _what’s wrong with me?”_ it was then that his voice broke into sobs, his breath getting more and more labored.

“Oh, baby boy. You are, first and foremost, my son; my child beloved, my dear heart Loki,” she stated, and it seemed implacable and ethereal. Her words rang with truth. “But Loki, you also are another woman’s child and I can’t hide that from you anymore. You are a Laufeyson. Queen Farabuti is your birth mother, not me. But that doesn’t make you less of my kin.”

It didn’t matter, all the sugar coating she added before those last claims, it didn’t matter. ‘I am a Jotun’ his mind raced ‘ I am the monster parents tell their children about at night’. Loki stood up and escaped her grasp immediately and she could not stop him. He was soon running as fast as his legs could take him, he went up the stairs and out of the room and kept running. He ran past the people, past the palace and into the snow, past the city of Asgard itself. He ran and ran until he was facing the forest and only then did he stop, taking sharp breaths and letting the cool sensation of winter soothe him. 

At last he got into the forest and allowed himself to get lost in the coming storm.


	2. Bitter Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Well Hello there, this took a while-_ As Always I must thank my amazing beta reader, vi.  
>  His stories are amazing if you are into Jojo you must go and read!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaBeatriceOphelia
> 
> Also Thank you all for the nice comments and all the kudos! I was very surprised by how much love this story got! I am very happy! Well, I won't ramble anymore, love you!  
> please enjoy!

After a while, Loki started to think that maybe he had overreacted. He knew the news was indeed difficult to swallow, but running away had been a bit impulsive. It was getting dark, and around him the forest was being covered by a thickening layer of white. The temperature had plummeted even more in the hour or so that he had been there. He put his bare hands over the snow and hoped for them to get numb, but they did not. He buried them under it and even then, he only got a slightly cool sensation. A couple minutes more only gave him a dull ache, probably because the skin he was wearing wasn’t meant to have contact with snow for so long, but he knew that the pain would be so much worse had he not been a Jotun.

He sighed softly. He had cried for a while out there, where there was no one to see him. He had cried because all he had ever known was a lie and he wasn’t the Aesir prince he was supposed to be. He had cried because he felt like nothing but a monster now, a dull beast.

“Why do you continue to try to deceive me? I know what i am, I know now…” he asked to his own hands, his gaze fixed on the pink palms.

He looked around and wondered why no one had come looking for him. Loki knew that the All-father could locate him without much difficulty. Either him or his mother should have been there by now. _ <<Maybe they won’t come? Why would they? They just got rid of a monster.>> _ the kid thought as he covered his face with his cold hands. He tried to swallow and breathe deeply to avoid crying once again but it was completely useless. Soon he was a whimpering mess once again. He was tired, so very tired, and he wanted his parents to come and get him. To tell him that it all had been a sick joke. And maybe his wish had been strong enough for Odin to hear because as soon as he thought that, he was able to distinguish the sound of footsteps in the snow and his father’s firm voice, filled with what seemed to be deep worry.

“Loki…? Loki, my son… are you feeling better?” The man asked once he was close enough to his child. “We would have come sooner but I thought maybe you needed some time for yourself,” he explained with so much care, almost as if Loki was some fragile relic and his voice could be enough to shatter him to pieces. But Loki wasn’t that, of course he wasn’t. He wasn’t a delicate Asgardian boy, no, he was the child of a monster and that made him a monster himself.

“Why did you come for me? I am not your son, you don’t have to keep pretending to love a hideous creature such as myself.” The boy replied in a raspy tone, his voice too tired after hours of crying in the cold.

Odin stared at him for a moment, as if he couldn’t believe the words that had come out of his son’s mouth. Immediately he knelt by Loki’s side and took his small body into an embrace. “Loki, don’t you ever say that again! Do you understand boy? You are my child, and you’ve been my son since the moment I found you in a Jotun temple and held you for the first time! You are my beloved boy and you are every bit as much of a son to me than Thor is. Is that clear Loki?” The God cried out desperately. His tone made Loki tremble, but his words soothed him in a way nobody else’s could have. Loki loved Odin, he admired him; even if sometimes he felt he was too strict and distant and just overall cold.

“ T-thank you father…” he mumbled back, holding onto him for a while.

It was late when they arrived to the palace. The All-father was holding Loki’s hand and walked him to where Frigga was waiting for them. She looked every bit as worried as she had been before, more so even. Loki tried to form an apology but she didn’t allow him to say anything before she picked him up and held him close. 

“Mom, I am too heavy. You’ll get hurt,” Loki complained. He wasn’t exactly a little boy anymore. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be quite as sad as he had been some hours before.

She sat down, still holding him. “My boy, I am much stronger than I look ,” she replied, content and thankful that Loki was much less tormented. She sat down then and made him sit in her lap.

“I am sorry you had to go looking for me, father…” Loki started softly. “I am sorry for running away, momma, I don’t know what came over me. I sincerely apologize.” Now that he was more composed, there was no reason to forget his manners. “And I-”

“It’s okay Loki, this was our fault. We should have discussed this with you sooner, in private.Your father has already spoken to Thor on the matter while you were with me. I think you should take your time now and ask us everything you want, dear heart.” Frigga interrupted him kindly, giving her son an encouraging smile.

Loki stared at them for a second then frowned and his gaze went down as he fell into deep thought. He had so many questions, some of them scarier than others. He felt a sort of uneasiness thinking about how he, a Jotun, had ended up in the hands of the king and queen of Asgard. How had that even happened? Why wasn't he living with Laufey if he were his son? He looked up once again and tried to compose his rampaging thoughts into logical questions.

“Why did Laufey give me to you? What happened, dad?”

Both Odin and Frigga looked at each other for a second, concern painted on their faces perfectly.

“He did not, Loki. I found you in a temple on Jotunheim. You were abandoned, for you were… different. And it is not… the Jotnar are not very fond of _different_. It is believed among them that such things show weakness in a lineage, flaws…” Odin finally admitted.

Odin sighed. It was incredibly hard to tell things such as this to a child. It was just too cruel. “I am not certain but… having a crown prince with a birth anomaly may have been seen as reason enough for some to overthrow Laufey. Maybe he thought it dangerous. Loki, you were too small… a feeble little thing compared to any Jotnar. A runt,” he answered, looking straight into his son’s eyes. 

_< < And maybe for them that was bad enough to get rid of a babe. Being weak and small. Maybe Laufey himself believed that a firstborn that wasn’t the epitome of perfection would be a shame and a weakness. Maybe he was just too blinded by pride to see that the child still remained his son>>_ a part of him thought bitterly. A man like that did not deserve to be a father.

“You were probably an offering to their gods… maybe to Ymir, to get healthy and strong offspring in the future. At least that’s what the knowledge I have acquired through old books seems to indicate.”

There was silence for a while, little hands clutching slightly at the cloth of his mother’s dress, shaking. Loki breathed in sharply, stifling a sob. Even for the Jotnar he wasn't good enough. He should be used to that by now, no matter what he would never fit in. Jotun or Aesir he was never going to be enough. At least he knew now that no matter how hard he tried he would never be seen by others as Thor was. He couldn’t be like his brother because they didn’t even share the same blood. Somehow it was partly relieving to know that he didn’t have to try so hard anymore, that he could _give up_ , that his parents probably wouldn’t expect the little Jotun runt to compare to their golden son anyway. Those rotten thoughts fogged his mind for a little bit before clawing their way into the depths of his consciousness once again, remaining hidden, kept from everybody, for jealousy was extremely inappropriate. He should be glad his parents had given him everything when his only birthright had been to die.

“ I see…” was the only answer that came out of his lips. He tried to compose himself, a young child already learning how to veil his emotions masterfully. “I suppose I am to keep hiding my true heritage. Right?” he mumbled.

Frigga was now the one who spoke first. “Yes baby, it would be for the best if you did. Asgard’s wounds from the war still run deep. Some will not be very happy with the truth but that does not mean that eventually there will come a time when you won’t need to keep hiding your nature. And that of course your father and I don’t think of you less because of the blood you possess. You are still our beloved son.“

The queen’s words were firm but kind and warm, and it made Loki’s being tremble with pure and absolute love. Yes, he was scared. But the implications of basically living among the enemy were smoldered by the bright flame of her affection. 

“Alright mother, as you wish,” he answered with a faint smile. “I am curious though… how was it that I… started looking Aesir? Was it your Seidr? Or father’s?” Loki was now curious, the hurtful feelings buried deep within, hidden for now. Left to rot and fester and consume him with time like a wound left untended. But it was okay, Loki was used to hiding his worries and it just happened more and more as of late.

“Shapeshifter,” both his parents said at the unison, almost with some sort of pride and… awe.

Once again Frigga took the word. “You are a Shapeshifter, dear heart. A gifted one at that,able to change since you were naught but a babe. You are predisposed to be good with magic, that’s why I thought it important for you to get in touch with it from such a young age.“ Her smile was wide and it shone bright and it reminded Loki’s so very much of his older brother’s glee. “If you allow me I would thoroughly enjoy helping you learn more about those abilities of yours. Shapeshifting is a gift that runs in families and rarely shows up unless the user truly feels the need to change their skin for the first time.”

Loki couldn’t help but to feel slightly proud, his cheeks gaining a scarlet tint at his mother’s praises. Even Odin had a feeble smile on his lips. It made the boy’s heart swell. But then, just like the dawn must arrive, the last question dropped, heavy and hard and absolutely uncomfortable.

“Am I never to be king then?” It just made sense, right? They couldn’t put a Jotun on their throne. Even if they claimed him as their son, they just couldn’t. Loki’s previous joy had faded quickly as silence set in. That would have been enough of an answer by itself, but Odin’s strong voice filled the room once again.

“I know I’ve told both you and Thor that you were born to be kings, and that is true. You are the true heir of Jotunheim, Loki.” He started trying to keep his tone calm. “Thor is not only older but as you see, he is the only one to carry the blood of the Aesir. If it were different, if you were a halfling it would be so much easier, Loki.” He sighed, looking far older than before. Tired, so incredibly tired.

“But I can’t give the Throne of Asgard to one who’s not Asgardian at all,I know that you are smart and understand why that is so. The people need a leader that is one of their own and even if you are raised Aesir, your blood still calls from lands far away. I am not telling you it’s impossible, there may come a time where the throne falls on your shoulders for, do not doubt it, you are my son and will always remain my son, blood bond or not. Still, the line of inheritance will first and foremost go to Thor. I am sorry,” he finished, seeming incredibly worn out.

Loki swallowed hard and stiffened a little in his mother’s grasp. He really wasn’t surprised by the answer but it still fell heavy on his mind, the proof he was and would always be different from Thor no matter what they said. That was simply a fact; if they could help it, Asgard would never be ruled by a frost giant, by a _beast._

“I understand, father.“ His voice came out more resigned than he expected. “I am very tired. Would it be okay if I went to bed now?” Frigga stared at Odin at that, a slight frown pressed on her features.

“Of course dear heart.” She smiled and stood up with him in her arms, the strength of a goddess. Loki’s hold on her neck remained as he nuzzled against her shoulder unconsciously.

Odin opened the door for them; before they left he kissed his son's forehead and pet his hair slightly. “Good night, my boy.”

“Good night dad,” Loki replied, tired but trying to pull his lips into a smile. It was a fairly small one but it was still there. Given the awful knot forming on his stomach that was quite the feat.

Odin then said something to Frigga he couldn’t quite grasp, the anxiety too overwhelming to think. He was feeling sick all over again, his mind racing. He clutched at her robe and trying to even his breaths. He felt so overwhelmed by all that information. In his mind there were still many things that did not make sense; he had so many questions left but he was scared to even ask. What if he did not like the answers? Most of the things he had been told today were so extremely hurtful and he just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry for a while until he felt numb. He was holding back now because he didn’t want to seem weak, he hated that. He hated being so emotional, he hated being so broken, so broken that not even the Jotnar wanted him, so broken-

Loki stopped. His eyes fixed on a figure in the shadows staring at them, no, at him, warily. He could feel its gaze pierce his very being. It was insistent and cold and it made him shiver. As soon as Frigga started to walk away he had a better view of the figure hiding. His heart almost stopped, confusion washing all over him and the hurtful pang to his heart came after the realization that the one staring at him with such caution, as one who is approaching a wild animal, was none other than his brother Thor. Who had probably stayed behind the doors, just like they always did. Who had probably heard everything, absolutely everything that they had just told Loki. Suddenly Loki felt so very exposed even if a part of his mind knew that most words wouldn’t have reached his brother’s ears, even if he knew that they had said nothing that could possibly make Thor mad, even if…-

For the first time in his life Loki looked down, unable to hold his brother’s gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make Odin and Frigga as in character as possible considering Loki is still a child and very very upset. Also my child Loki characterization will be mostly drawn from Thor:First Season and Tales of Asgard as well as some MCU ~~(maybe leaving out the beautiful snake stab scene, lol)~~  
>  I'll see you all in chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! I plan to continue this fic if people find it interesting.  
> please follow me on tumblr where i post some fanart.  
> https://navins-trashcan.tumblr.com/


End file.
